SÓ MEU
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Yuki merecia uma lição, precisava aprender o verdadeiro valor de Shuichi em sua vida. A vida nos ensina todas as vezes que perdemos algo valioso, que nos faz muita falta, que deixa um vazio no coração.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** **SÓ MEU**

**Autora:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Beta:** Ifurita

**Anime:** Gravitation

**Casal:** Yuki x Shuichi

**Classificação:** PG-13, T, já sabe,bem Flufy! Só os sentimentos intensos.

**Gênero:** **YAOI**, Romance, Humor.

**Resumo:** Yuki merecia uma lição, precisava aprender o verdadeiro valor de Shuichi em sua vida. A vida nos ensina todas as vezes que perdemos algo valioso, que nos faz muita falta, nos deixa um vazio no coração. - Yuki x Shuichi

**Avisos:** A história é **YAOI, ROMANCE ENTRE DOIS HOMENS**, se não gosta não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas do anime Gravitation, baseado no mangá de mesmo nome e pertencentes à Murakami Makie. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Agradecimentos: **Agradeço às amigas que me deram uma mãozinha, com suas opiniões e idéias: Lady Anúbis, Érica e Yume Vy. Em especial à Yume que me deu uma luz para o final da fic quando eu já estava desesperada achando que não ia conseguir cumprir o prazo. Agradeço também à minha filhota Ifurita, que betou em tempo recorde. Obrigada à todas! Agradeço inclusive ao Omi, dono do presente, a quem eu dei uma enganada, e que me socorreu na última hora... XD

**Dedicatória:** A história foi escrita para o amigo secreto de 2009 do Secrets Place, presente para o meu amigo Omitchi, de todo coração. Omi, adorei tirar você, espero que tenha ficado do seu gosto. Um beijo grande!

* * *

**SÓ MEU**

**1ª Parte**

— Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Era quase noite quando Shuichi chegou do ensaio, agitado como sempre e abriu a porta, entrando no apartamento silencioso e escurecido.

— Yuki! Yukiii! – Foi chamando e entrando, indo direto para o quarto do escritor.

Sobre a cama uma toalha jogada, a porta do banheiro da suíte aberta, de onde vinha o cheiro de sabonete misturado ao do perfume preferido de Yuki, o guarda roupa aberto, mostrando os espelhos grandes que tomavam o lado interno das portas, os cabides desalinhados pela pressa. Ele não estava e pelo perfume que ainda pairava no ar fazia pouco tempo que tinha saído. Começou tirar a roupa e entrou no chuveiro, sentindo-se ainda mais cansado com o desanimo. Tomou banho rapidamente, colocando uma yukata confortável depois de se enxugar.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama desanimado, sentindo-se solitário. Lembrou-se que talvez ele tivesse escrito um bilhete e olhou à sua volta ansioso, no criado mudo, sobre a cômoda, talvez preso no espelho, só para constar com tristeza que ele não havia mesmo deixado nenhum, nada. Deixou-se cair na cama suspirando melancólico, fechando os olhos úmidos com força para afastar a sensação ruim. Era nessas horas que se sentia um intruso, que não fazia parte da vida dele.

Forçou-se a se levantar dali, onde o cheiro dele misturado ao perfume o envolvia, lutando consigo mesmo. Voltou para a sala, ligando a televisão, o barulho do estomago roncando alto competindo com som da televisão. Isso era a fome começando a apertar... Ou será que era por causa da ansiedade? Largou o controle remoto e foi à cozinha, abrindo a geladeira, tirando o leite e frios. Colocou o leite com chocolate no forno de microondas para aquecer e começou a fazer um sanduíche para si.

Quando o apito do eletrodoméstico soou, colocou o chocolate e o sanduíche numa bandeja e foi se sentar diante da TV, no chão, apoiando as costas no sofá e a bandeja no colo. Pegou o controle remoto esquecido sobre o estofado, passando por todos os canais em rápida sucessão, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse distraí-lo. De repente um programa o interessou.

— _São dezenove horas e está para começar a premiação mais esperada do ano, o Penkurabu Awards*, com grandes nomes indicados..._

Várias celebridades passavam pelo tapete vermelho, chegando ao evento. Logo as imagens passaram para o interior do local prendendo totalmente a atenção de Shuichi, que comia tranquilamente com os olhos fixos na telinha, momentaneamente esquecido de suas tristezas, assistindo os premiados do ano, quando de repente anunciaram os indicados aos melhores autores literários na categoria romance...

— _Os indicados** a melhor Romancista são: _

— _Amaya Kato, autora de "Coração de Fogo"_

_ — Hana Matsuura, autora de "Flores Secas"_

_ — Assuka Odawara, autora de "Vale do Sol"_

_ — Keiko Miyatake, autora de "Páginas Marcadas"_

— _Yuki Eiri, autor de "Asas do Destino"_

Shuichi arregalou os olhos com aquele último nome. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca, ao ver a imagem do escritor no enorme telão do palco, mostrando-o sentado na platéia, sério e compenetrado. Colocou a bandeja ao lado, perdendo o interesse pelo lanche, vidrado na transmissão ao vivo. Torcia os dedos das mãos, aflito, enquanto o apresentador abria lentamente o envelope com o nome do vencedor.

— _E o Romancista do Ano, eleito pelo voto popular... – _Retirou o cartão do envelope sorrindo e parando por alguns segundos aumentando o suspense, antes de anunciar o nome com entusiasmo._ — YUKI EIRI, autor de "Asas do Destino"!_

O cantor pulou do chão, batendo palmas e dançando pela sala enquanto a platéia explodia em aplausos, vendo o loiro pelo telão se levantar e caminhar elegante, com um sorriso discreto nos lábios, até o palco e receber o premio, fazendo os agradecimentos de improviso, já que não tinha papel nenhum na mão.

— _Quero agradecer aos meus Editores, que sempre me cobram noite e dia, principalmente quando estouro os prazos... _– Riu divertido, sabendo o quanto aquilo era verdade... —_ Às minhas fãs que são meu maior incentivo e a uma pessoa em especial, que foi e ainda é minha constante fonte de inspiração... Muito Obrigado! _– Levantou o premio e saiu do palco, conduzido por uma das moças do cerimonial da premiação.

Os olhos de Shuichi brilharam de felicidade, ao ouvir aquelas palavras finais, tendo um daqueles seus surtos de entusiasmo explosivo. Esqueceu-se completamente de continuar assistindo o evento, correndo para a cozinha pensando que aquilo merecia uma comemoração à altura. Abriu a geladeira e os armários procurando ingredientes para fazer um jantar especial, a ocasião merecia.

— Ownnn... Pessoa . ... – Sussurrava, cortando os legumes, o frango e o polvo, preparando o jantar, os olhos brilhando de felicidade. — Ele me chamou de Fonte de Inspiração! – Suspirou, quase flutuando, contente demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

Deixou a comida adiantada na geladeira voltou à sala para por a mesa, usando uma linda toalha de linho e a louça mais bonita que encontrou na cristaleira da sala. O móvel em si era uma antiguidade do século XIX, herança de família, assim como os castiçais que colocou no centro da mesa.

— _Estamos ao vivo nos bastidores dessa maravilhosa festa com o Romancista do Ano, o autor Yuki Eiri._ – A voz da repórter chamou a atenção de Shuichi, que correu para frente da TV, onde o rosto lindo do seu loiro tomava toda a tela. — _E então, qual a sensação de ter ganhado esse premio tão importante com uma história intensa e emocionante como "Asas do Destino"?_

— _É realmente uma surpresa agradável, eu não esperava que justamente esse livro em especial rendesse um premio nacional._

— _Você disse que precisava agradecer a alguém que tem sido sua fonte de inspiração... Uma pessoa que inspira um Best-Seller, campeão de vendas em todo Japão, tem que ser muito especial. Poderia nos dizer nome dela?_

Nesse momento os cantos dos lábios do escritor se erguem em um sorriso indecifrável, fazendo o coração de Shuichi se acelerar e a boca se abrir em expectativa, por pensar que ele diria seu nome em cadeia nacional... Mas antes que Yuki abrisse a boca e dissesse qualquer coisa, uma loira espetacular, uma das cantoras pop do momento, chegou por trás e se colocou ao lado dele, enlaçando seu pescoço.

Shuichi arregalou os olhos de indignação, ao ver que o seu namorado não esboçou nenhum gesto de repúdio, nenhuma reação de aversão ao gesto de intimidade da moça. Deixou que ela o abraçasse como se fizesse isso todos os dias e fosse algo totalmente natural. Aliás, ele parecia muito à vontade com ela. Ficou doido de raiva e ciúme com isso e ficou pior ainda ao ouvir as palavras dela...

— _Eu sou a fonte de inspiração de Yuki Eiri..._ – A loira disse com uma voz suave e um sorriso brilhante no rosto perfeito, encostando a face no ombro do escritor.

— _Sayuri Haga, uma das cantoras mais populares do cenário nacional!_ – A repórter falou entusiasmada sem notar que o escritor não dissera nada. — _Yuki Eiri e Sayuri Haga! Vocês formam um belo casal, que revelação, hein? Meus parabéns! _– Ela olhou para a câmera, continuando a falar com os telespectadores. — _Continuamos com a transmissão do Penkurabu Awards*, direto do palco, com o apresentador Hiroshi Nagai. _– A imagem voltou para a premiação, deixando um Shuichi louco de raiva e cego de ciúme no meio da sala.

Assim que a câmera deixou de transmitir e a repórter saiu com o cinegrafista, Yuki Eiri desvencilhou-se dos braços da cantora, estreitando os olhos e colocando alguma distância entre eles. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, mas não disse nada, não estava nem aí mesmo para o que diziam, o que saía nos jornais, as fofocas, nada disso o incomodava. Só se importava com a sua vida, nada mais, e sua vida eram seus livros e um rapaz de cabelos rosa que a essa hora já devia estar em casa esperando por ele.

Voltou à platéia, disposto a assistir ao restante da premiação, de preferência bem longe daquela cantora atrevida. Sentou-se no lugar onde estivera antes de receber o premio, ao lado do seu editor. O restante do evento até que foi interessante, agradável, a maioria dos prêmios bem óbvios, já que eram escolhidos pelo povo e geralmente já se sabia as preferências do público.

**oOo**

O evento já havia encerrado e o coquetel estava animado quando Shuichi chegou, ainda com o sangue fervendo nas veias. Fora o tempo de apenas colocar uma roupa, e enfrentar o transito congestionado para chegar lá, afinal era um dos eventos mais badalados do ano. Entrou no salão, lotado de celebridades por metro quadrado, onde certamente aquela loira desaforada devia estar, vasculhando o local com o olhar até encontrá-la, conversando com uma morena muito bonita, provavelmente atriz.

Bufou, nem mesmo pensou em nada, na situação constrangedora, na inconveniência, nem na mídia presente, ou na repercussão dos seus atos, só queria falar com ela, a qualquer preço. Foi avançando entre os presentes, ignorando os cumprimentos, o olhar preso nela que ainda não tinha reparado na sua presença. Chegou perto, fazendo-se notar, vendo que as duas pararam de falar e olharam para si.

— Como você teve coragem? Não tem vergonha não, sua baranga? – A loira arregalou os olhos, espantada demais com a ofensa para ter uma resposta, nem sabia do que se tratava...

— O que...? Quem é você, seu grosso sem educação?! – Ela perguntou, ficando vermelha ao notar que as pessoas paravam de falar e começavam a olhar para si. — Não te conheço, como se atreve...?

— Acho que ele é o vocalista daquela banda de pop-rock, Bad Luck... Vi uma apresentação deles num programa de televisão... – Falou a atriz morena, chegando mais perto da cantora.

A alguns metros dali o escritor acompanhava uma conversa, apenas por educação, louco para ir embora, quando escutou a voz do namorado perigosamente alterada. Virou-se, vendo os cabelos rosa de longe, a postura irritada, as duas mulheres com a expressão raivosa, nem percebeu que já estava caminhando rapidamente de encontro a eles, talvez pudesse evitar um escândalo.

— Ahhh... – A loira fez uma cara de quem se lembrava vagamente. — E eu devia ter vergonha de que hein? – Perguntou ainda sem entender.

— Desde quando você e o Yuki estão juntos? – Shuichi perguntou a queima roupa, sem dar atenção ao que a loira dizia.

— Cala a boca imbecil! – Yuki interrompeu a baixaria de chofre, surpreendendo os três.

— Yuki...! – Shuichi olha o amante, os olhos entre assustados e raivosos. – Essa perua esganiçada que se jogou em cima de você e eu é que sou imbecil?

— Perua esganiçada? – Sayuri levantou a voz, chamando ainda mais atenção.

— Não seja ridículo! Chega! Não quero um escândalo.

— Ri... dículo...? – O rapaz se sentiu ofendido e humilhado com as palavras do escritor que nem lhe deu atenção e saiu andando pelo meio das pessoas rumo à rua.

Shuichi mal ouvia as vozes das duas mulheres que falavam às suas costas, nem notava as outras pessoas que cochichavam entre si, seu olhar e sua atenção estavam nas costas do loiro alto que deixava a festa sem olhar para trás. Esqueceu de tudo e correu atrás do escritor, tentando alcançá-lo antes que chegasse ao carro.

O que nenhum deles notou, era que o canal de televisão continuava fazendo tomadas da festa e que um dos cinegrafistas estava com a câmera ligada na direção da pequena confusão.

**oOo**

— Yuki! Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

O escritor andava rapidamente sem dar atenção aos berros que ouvia atrás de si. Na verdade pensava por que mesmo gostava daquela personalidade irritante e escandalosa, e ao mesmo tempo em como não conseguia deixar de gostar apesar de tudo. Era contraditório, sabia disso, mas não conseguia evitar. Ele tentara inúmeras vezes se distanciar, algumas com delicadeza, outras com grosseria, e outras ainda de modo bem desastrado, mas Shuichi simplesmente não desistia.

Tragou o cigarro, soltando a fumaça no ar, enquanto andava pensativo. Talvez fosse isso que o encantasse nele, aquela insistência, a perseverança em amá-lo incondicionalmente, a despeito de tudo que fizesse ou dissesse, ele não o deixava. Não gostava de pensar que tinha uma carência enorme enraizada dentro de si, gostava menos ainda de pensar que só Shuichi conseguia suprir essa carência e acalmar seu coração. Ao lado dele se sentia bem, tranqüilo, seguro.

— YUKIIIIIIIIII! Es-esperaaaaaaa...

O grito estava bem mais perto, para falar a verdade, logo atrás de si, mas isso não era motivo para parar e olhar para trás. Aliás, não era motivo nem para pensar na possibilidade de atender ao pedido quase sem fôlego. Parou ao lado do Mercedes negro, desativando o alarme e destravando a porta, quando alguém se chocou contra o carro.

— Yu... Yu-ki... – Falava entrecortadamente, agarrado à lateral do veículo. — Eu... Eu pre-ciso falar com vo-você...

— Já não te disse para não se jogar assim? Ainda vai arranhar a pintura. – Reclamou sem olhar para o rosto chocado do cantor, abrindo a porta e se sentando atrás do volante.

— Você se preocupa mais com esse maldito automóvel do que comigo... – Falou manhoso segurando a porta para que ele não a fechasse. – Não quer ouvir o que eu tenho pra dizer?

— O carro me dá mais satisfações pessoais do que problemas, o que não é o seu caso. – Respondeu, jogando o troféu no banco do passageiro e colocando o cinto de segurança. — E eu já sei o que você tem pra me dizer...

— Como? Ma... Mas eu...

— Provavelmente quer reclamar e choramingar por eu ter interrompido aquela cena lamentável. – Segurou a porta olhando para a mão dele. — Com licença? – Bateu a porta, abrindo a janela e jogando a guimba do cigarro através dela.

— Yukiii! Me deixa falar, eu... Eu preciso... – Apoiou na janela do carro, abaixando-se e o olhando de perto.

— Olha aqui, estou cansado, irritado, com dor de cabeça. – Colocou a chave na ignição, ligando o carro e olhando friamente nos olhos do amante. — Se não for para me pedir perdão pelo vexame no meio daquela festa insuportável, não precisa dizer nada.

— Vexame? Mas f-foi ela q-que...

— Como eu pensava. – Bufou, engatando a marcha à ré, destravando o freio de mão. — Me faça um favor Shuichi... – Encarou-o com raiva, fazendo o cantor dar um passo atrás. — Suma da minha frente! – E saiu com o carro deixando o rapaz surpreso e chocado parado no estacionamento.

**oOo**

Andava cabisbaixo, com as mãos nos bolsos, quando sentiu o vento o atingindo forte, esvoaçando seus cabelos. Levantou a cabeça e reconheceu o lugar. Foi onde encontrou Yuki pela primeira vez. Fazia duas horas que Shuichi estava perambulando pela rua, sem destino certo, caminhando chateado. Sentia-se cansado, então sentou num dos bancos, o que aconteceu passando pela cabeça novamente, pensando em onde será que tinha errado.

Olhava a cidade iluminada, o céu fechado, cheio de nuvens... Começou a garoar, mas esse era só mais um detalhe ruim no seu dia. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer, disfarçadas pela garoa que caía, mas ele nem notava, tão absorvido estava na tristeza.

— Oiê, Shuichiii! – Sentiu a mão em seu ombro, batendo com entusiasmo.

— Hã? – O cantor levantou o olhar. – Oh, olá Ryuichi-san...

— O que está fazendo aqui, está chovendo, pode ficar resfriado! Está sozinho? – Sentou-se ao lado dele no banco, sem se importar se estava molhado. — Estou com o carro aqui perto, se quiser posso te dar uma carona e...

— Não posso! – Disse num soluço, caindo em um pranto silencioso. — Nã-ão posso voltar, não tenho pra onde ir...

— Mas você não está morando com Yuki-san? Tohma me disse que...

— Ele me botou pra foraaaaaa! – Ouvir o nome de Yuki foi fazê-lo cair na realidade de uma vez só, foi a gota d'água e ele explodiu num choro convulsivo. — Me... Me mandou sumiiiirrrrrr!

— Mas... Talvez ele não tenha querido dizer isso... Talvez seja só... Um mal entendido e...

— Por que, por que, por queeeeeeee! Ele me odeiaaaa! Sempre me deixa de fora, me ignora, não me dá nenhuma atenção! – Chorava e falava sem parar, mergulhado nos seus sentimentos depressivos. — Me trata como um... Um estranho e agora... Agora me coo-olocou de vez... Pra... Pra fo-oora...

— Hummm... – Resmungou pensativo, colocando o braço direito no ombro de Shuichi o confortando, enquanto pensava num modo de ajudá-lo. — Olha Shu-chan, por que você não vem comigo pra casa? Amanhã você pode pensar melhor no que fazer...

— Mas... Eu não quero incoo... – Soluçou. — Incomodar...

— Não vai... Você não pode ficar molhado assim, não é bom, pode ficar sem voz. – Argumentou. — Eu sei o que estou falando, você toma um banho quente, descansa, amanhã vai pro ensaio e vai saber o que fazer.

— Você... Você acha...?

— É claro, e se não souber, pode ficar uns dias até decidir. – Disse suavemente, levantando-se do banco e o puxando, o levando consigo até o carro, estacionado numa rua próxima. — Eu gosto muito de você Shindou-san, tenho prazer em te ajudar...

**oOo**

— Nossa! Você tá com uma cara péssima! – Hiroshi ergueu a cabeça, quando ouviu o barulho da porta, parando a afinação da guitarra.

— Bom dia Hiro...

— Que foi... – Riu brincalhão, vendo as olheiras dele, sentando numa cadeira. – Yuki te deixou amarrado numa cadeira a noite toda?

— Ele... – Shuichi levantou a cabeça, mostrando os olhos inchados e avermelhados, de quem havia chorado muito durante a noite. — ...Me mandou embora.

— E você foi? – Hiro arregalou os olhos, sabendo o quanto o amigo era insistente e perseverante quando se tratava do namorado. Não conseguia imaginá-lo deixando Yuki Eiri. — Onde você estava então? Por que não foi lá pra casa?

— Sakuma Ryuichi me encontrou, e se ofereceu para me hospedar na casa dele. Foi lá que passei a noite.

— E o que você vai fazer agora?

— Eu... Eu não sei... – Levantou o rosto, o olhar perdido na face do amigo. — Nunca fiz parte da vida dele mesmo... – Suspirou, ainda olhando para Hiro, pensativo. — Acho que preciso pensar... Como Ryuichi me disse, não posso voltar lá, não ainda.

**oOo**

_Continua..._

* * *

* - Penkurabu é um tipo de clube de poetas, escritores e novelistas.

** - Todos os autores indicados e os nomes dos romances foram inventados por mim, menos Yuki Eiri que pertence ao anime, e 'Asas do Destino' que foi um título criado por Lady Anúbis (para um dos romances dele numa fic que ela escreveu) que gentilmente me deu permissão para usá-lo.

* * *

Esse é um dos animes que mais gostei de assistir: leve, engraçado, divertido. Foi gostoso e ao mesmo tempo um desafio escrever com ele, atendendo a um pedido do meu Amigo Secreto, que a maior exigencia era que não tivesse lemon... Rs Ele queria uma história flufy, e caiu justo comigo... Mas foi um desafio cumprido à risca, apesar de as pessoas me cobrarem a noite ardente do casalzinho. ^^/ Espero que tenham gostado.

Meus agradecimentos a todos que leram, aos que vão deixar review ou não, qualquer que seja o motivo. Muito obrigada.

Samantha Tiger Blackthorn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** **SÓ MEU**

**Autora:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Beta:** Ifurita

**Anime:** Gravitation

**Casal:** Yuki x Shuichi

**Classificação:** PG-13, T, já sabe,bem Flufy! Só os sentimentos intensos.

**Gênero:** **YAOI**, Romance, Humor.

**Resumo:** Yuki merecia uma lição, precisava aprender o verdadeiro valor de Shuichi em sua vida. A vida nos ensina todas as vezes que perdemos algo valioso, que nos faz muita falta, que deixa um vazio no coração. - Yuki x Shuichi

**Avisos:** A história é Yaoi, se não gosta não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas do anime Gravitation, baseado no mangá de mesmo nome e pertencentes à Murakami Makie. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Agradecimentos: **Agradeço às amigas que me deram uma mãozinha, com suas opiniões e idéias: Lady Anúbis, Érica e Yume Vy. Em especial à Yume que me deu uma luz para o final da fic quando eu já estava desesperada achando que não ia conseguir cumprir o prazo. Agradeço também à minha filhota Ifurita, que betou em tempo recorde. Obrigada à todas! Agradeço inclusive ao Omi, dono do presente, a quem eu dei uma enganada, e que me socorreu na última hora... XD

**Dedicatória:** A história foi escrita para o amigo secreto de 2009 do Secrets Place, presente para o meu amigo Omitchi, de todo coração. Omi, adorei tirar você, espero que tenha ficado do seu gosto. Um beijo grande!

* * *

**SÓ MEU**

**2ª Parte**

Yuki suspirou profundamente, se virando na enorme cama e os braços se esticando, o corpo alongando, se espreguiçando todo. Estendeu o braço para o lado e acariciou o colchão, achando-o vazio. Isso fez com que abrisse os olhos e visse o travesseiro e as cobertas ao seu lado, intocados.

— Será que ontem eu tranquei a porta do quarto? – Fechou as sobrancelhas com o esforço de recordar a noite anterior, quando chegou em casa com uma enorme dor de cabeça.

Levantou o tronco, apoiando o corpo no braço esquerdo, a mão direita afastou o edredom e ele se sentou na cama, colocando os pés para fora e pisando descalço no assoalho de madeira. No chão apenas as suas roupas da noite passada e a toalha que estava sobre a cama. Foi até a porta e abriu-a, o silêncio no apartamento iluminado pelo sol da manhã, andando pelo corredor até a sala, notando o sofá vazio também.

Nem vestígio do cantor. Atravessou a sala, notando somente agora que a mesa estava arrumada com capricho, para dois, tinha até castiçais com velas no centro da mesa. No chão, diante da TV, um prato com os restos de um sanduíche e um copo com um pouco de chocolate, cheios de formigas. Estava entendendo menos ainda... Entrou na cozinha, tinha pratos e talheres sujos na pia e na geladeira... Vários pratos prontos, que pareciam ser para um jantar, apesar de não combinarem muito entre si.

— Hummm... – Abriu o primeiro potinho. — Salada de polvo¹! Adoro salada de polvo, mas... Será que foi o Shu quem... – Não resistiu, pegou os hashis na gaveta e provou um pedaço. — Ahhh... Passou do ponto... O gosto até que não está ruim, mas... Parece que estou comendo pneu de caminhão...

Tampou a vasilha e abriu as outras, em uma tinha Yakimeshi², em outra tinha Frango com curry³... Ele gostava de tudo ali, apesar de nada combinar com nada, mas estava receoso de provar, afinal... Cozinha – Shuichi, Shuichi – Cozinha. Isso dava idéia de desastre iminente, dava medo, pior, podia dar uma indigestão. Mas estava com fome e ele não podia ter errado em todos os pratos, ou será que podia?

— Kami-Sama me proteja... – Levou os hashis até os pedaços de frango douradinhos e pegou um, não podia estar tão ruim... — Arrrrgh! – Podia sim. A boca amargou, de tanto sal, a pele arrepiou-se toda.

Pegou um copo e o encheu de água gelada, bebendo-a com avidez. Tinha medo de olhar para o arroz. Parecia só um arroz inocente... Ia arriscar, não podia estar pior que o polvo e o frango... Mas estava.

— Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! Fogo! – Virou o copo de água de uma vez, a boca ardendo como se tivesse comido brasas vivas! — Ele queria me matar!

Encheu o copo novamente com água, bebendo-a avidamente. Era melhor não se arriscar mais, podia muito bem comer apenas uma fruta e tomar um copo de leite e mais tarde depois da reunião com sua editora podia ir almoçar com Tohma no seu restaurante favorito. Ele queria falar consigo, por isso tinha marcado um encontro na produtora, não haveria problema de conversarem durante uma boa refeição.

Telefonou para ele, avisando sobre a pequena mudança de planos, ouvindo a voz agradável concordando com a novidade e a notícia de que sua irmã não iria ao encontro por conta de um imprevisto qualquer, o que fez um sorriso irônico surgir em seu rosto. Notou que sua voz ecoava no apartamento silencioso, como há muito tempo não acontecia.

Sentiu-se tomado por sentimentos contraditórios. Uma satisfação e ao mesmo tempo uma desolação por estar só. Era esquisito demais não ter a companhia excessivamente vibrante e envolvente de Shuichi preenchendo o ambiente. Era terrível, não podia ser, não podia estar sentindo falta dele, podia? Estava começando a pensar que sim...

Colocou o copo vazio na pia, e o miolo das sementes da maçã no lixo, e voltou ao seu quarto. Precisava de se arrumar, tinha compromissos logo mais e não gostava de se atrasar, prezava pela pontualidade. Em meia hora estava saindo de casa, a caminho da editora. Mais tarde, depois de todos os seus compromissos pensaria em Shuichi, teria tempo para isso.

**oOo**

O ensaio estava sendo uma verdadeira droga. Shuichi estava a ponto de ter um de seus ataques, uma das suas crises emocionais e dramáticas, quando ouviram uma batida educada na porta do estúdio e esta se entreabriu e Ryuichi colocou a cabeça para dentro...

— Atrapalho...?

— Claro que não Sakuma-san, pode entrar. – Hiroshi convidou educadamente.

— Estamos a ponto de encerrar por hoje, Shuichi não está conseguindo se concentrar, então o ensaio foi uma droga. – Fujisaki resmungou, desligando o teclado.

— Hummm... Mas ele vai melhorar. Nee Shuichiii... Vim te convidar para almoçar comigo, quem sabe assim não relaxa e se sente melhor, hã?

**oOo**

O restaurante era elegante e sofisticado, fazia Shuichi se sentir um pouco intimidado, mas nada que ele não pudesse contornar. Mal chegaram e Ryuichi foi reconhecido e encaminhado para a mesa habitual em um dos reservados pelo maître, sinal de que era cliente assíduo. Entraram no grande salão com um gesto de apoio de Ryuichi, que parecia perceber o seu desconforto, o guiando com a mão em seu ombro.

Sentaram-se, abrindo os cardápios, Shuichi tão distraído que não percebia que tinha dois pares de olhos sobre si. Olhava para os nomes dos pratos, indeciso, gostava de muita coisa, e muitas delas não combinavam entre si. Não queria 'dar vexame'... – Sua mente lhe mostrou a imagem do rosto severo de Yuki. – ...E passar mal mais tarde.

Ryuichi levantou os olhos do cardápio e viu o sorriso triste do amigo. Não se conformava em ver um rapaz tão alegre e gentil como Shuichi sofrendo daquele jeito. Lembrava-se mito bem dele contando o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, depois do banho quente e da caneca de chocolate quente que o obrigara a tomar. Yuki merecia uma lição isso sim.

Tinha sido providencial ouvir o telefonema de Yuki. Tohma atendera no viva voz, sabia que eles iriam almoçar fora e tinha certeza que viriam ali, era o restaurante favorito do produtor. Já tinha tudo certo na cabeça, por isso convidara Shuichi para almoçar, assim animaria o amigo e daria uma lição merecida naquele escritor arrogante. Iria matar dois coelhos com uma paulada só.

Seus olhos correram pelo restaurante, por cima do cardápio, localizando rapidamente um par de olhos verdes preso à sua mesa. O amigo ao seu lado só não tinha notado por que estava meio de costas, e Ryuichi não queria mesmo que ele soubesse que Yuki estava no mesmo restaurante, senão ele iria se humilhar diante dele mais uma vez. Isso, não iria permitir de jeito nenhum. Antes, Yuki tinha que aprender algumas coisas, a dar o devido valor no namorado, por exemplo.

Abaixou o cardápio, o colocando sobre a mesa, se aproximou mais do amigo passando os braços sobre os ombros dele, sem tirar os olhos dos dois que os observavam, do outro lado do restaurante. Ia começar a pequena peça, que tinha planejado. Yuki Eiri iria se arrepender de suas atitudes frias e egoístas.

— Sabe Shu-chan – Falou baixinho, aproximando a boca da orelha dele. – Desde aquele festival de música que estou com vontade de cantarmos juntos novamente...

— Ééééé... Isso seria fabuloso Ryu-chan... – Shuichi sorriu realmente feliz, esquecendo-se da tristeza e do almoço, diante da idéia de cantar mais uma vez com seu ídolo e amigo.

— Sim, seria não é? – Falou com a atenção dele voltada totalmente para si, o sorriso radiante nos lábios dele caindo como uma luva em seus planos. — Mas dessa vez não seria só uma música, pensei em um show conjunto, da Bad Luck com a Nittle Grasper.

E então, Shuichi fez exatamente o que ele esperava, abraçou-o efusivamente pelo pescoço, arrancando um sorriso vitorioso e ao mesmo tempo irônico de seus lábios, enquanto fitava os olhos verdes de Yuki, grudados na pequena cena que se passava em sua mesa.

— Isso é muito mais do que eu sempre sonhei, Ryu-chan! – O cantor de cabelos rosados falou alto, chamando a atenção de boa parte dos clientes do restaurante para sua mesa, baixando a voz em seguida ao notar a própria gafe. — Hiro e Fujisaki vão ficar malucos quando eu contar...

— Não conte nada ainda, Shuichi, primeiro preciso combinar tudo com Tohma e com Noriko, e depois ainda temos que saber se Hiroshi-kun e Fujisaki-kun concordam.

— Concordar? Eles vão surtar, quando souberem, e Sakano-san vai ter um ataque, literalmente. – Respondeu com um sorriso contagiante no rosto.

Do outro lado do salão um par de olhos verdes fuzilava os dois cantores, seus olhos se estreitaram ao máximo diante jeito carinhoso de Ryuichi falando no ouvido do outro e do sorriso radiante de Shuichi e do abraço empolgado, até demais, no vocalista da Nittle Grasper. Quais seriam os segredinhos cochichados que deixaram 'seu namorado' tão animado?

— Você não prestou nenhuma atenção no que eu te disse, não é? – Tohma perguntou, apoiando o queixo na mão, observando a expressão absorta do escritor.

— Como? – Yuki saiu do transe em que estava e olhou para o cunhado que o interpelava algo.

— Você... – Tohma sorriu. — Não ouviu nada do que eu estava dizendo. O que você tanto observa, hã? – voltou o olhar para trás, vendo Shuichi abraçando Ryuichi. — Ahhh, agora entendi...

**oOo**

Para cada cantinho que Shuichi olhava uma lembrança vinha à sua mente. Dos seus dramas, das brigas e das pazes, de vários momentos bons e ruins dele e de Yuki. Vendo a mesa do jantar, arrumada do jeito que deixara. Lembrou-se da noite anterior. Começou a se deprimir, os olhos ficando cheios de lágrimas. Ryuichi se aproximou, tocando em suas costas.

— Shu-chan... – Chamou a atenção do rapaz, que voltou seus olhos brilhantes. — Vamos pegar suas roupas? Não pensa nisso agora... Eu ainda quero falar com você sobre aquele show.

Essas palavras arrancaram um sorriso mais alegre dos lábios de Shuichi. Que se voltou para o corredor, indo para o quarto pegar algumas de suas roupas, na verdade quase todas, já que não tinha muita coisa, enquanto ouvia as idéias de Ryuichi.

— Pensei em fazer um mix dos nossos repertórios, então você podia levar o seu caderno com suas composições também...

— Será que vai ficar bom...? Yuki sempre diz que minhas letras são ruins e infames, que eu não tenho talento nenhum...

— Esqueça isso. Se fosse verdade, suas músicas não fariam tanto sucesso. – Retrucou, parando na porta do quarto, encostando-se ao batente, observando o amigo juntar algumas roupas. — Enquanto você arruma tudo, vou esperar na sala.

— Hai... – Ele respondeu com um sorriso triste. — Não vou demorar.

Ryuichi já sabia o que fazer. Aquilo era humilhante demais, não era por que Shuichi escrevia músicas com letras mais simples que elas não tinham valor. Quem Yuki pensava que era para desprezar o talento dele? Pior, para desprezar os sentimentos dele, espezinhar um amor tão bonito. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso.

Entrou no pequeno escritório do escritor, aproximando-se da mesa dele, onde ficava o notebook agora fechado. Abriu uma gaveta e encontrou o que queria: um bloco de papel, uma caneta e envelopes. Sentou-se e começou a escrever rapidamente um bilhete, relendo algumas vezes e achando que estava muito bom, assinou seu nome.

_**Você não quer? Peguei pra mim.**_

_**A cena no restaurante, não foi uma brincadeira.**_

_**Hoje levamos só algumas peças de roupa...**_

_**Amanhã, se ele aceitar, eu levo tudo,**_

_**inclusive e principalmente o coração dele.**_

_**Ryuichi.**_

Dobrou o bilhete e sobrescreveu o envelope, com o nome de Yuki, colocando o papel dentro e o deixando sobre o notebook aberto e ligado. Certamente ele o veria, pois notaria a claridade do aparelho ligado dentro da saleta escura.

**oOo**

Já era tarde quando Yuki chegou em casa. Só notou algo de diferente quando entrou na cozinha e não viu a caneca de bichinhos do namorado sobre a pia. Foi até o quarto e abriu o guarda roupa, reparando que faltavam várias peças de roupa do cantor, que já não tinha muita coisa. Deu de ombros, irritado, mas não querendo admitir que aquela história o incomodava cada vez mais.

Recordou que tinha coisas para revisar no livro antes de mandá-lo para editora, e resolveu trabalhar um pouco, deixando o problema Shuichi de lado por um tempo. A primeira coisa que notou em seu escritório foi o notebook ligado. Achou muito estranho, por que o vocalista não costumava mexer em suas coisas. Sentou-se diante do note, achando um envelope sobre o teclado, sobrescrito com seu nome.

Abriu e retirou uma folha dobrada de dentro, lendo o conteúdo e ficando com a expressão carregada no mesmo instante. Yuki amassou o papelzinho em suas mãos com raiva. Não acreditava na audácia do vocalista, desafiá-lo daquela forma! Shuichi era SEU! E se Ryuichi queria medir forças, iria provar que ainda era e sempre seria só seu! Não que ele fizesse absoluta questão de Shuichi, mas não resistia a um desafio, apenas isso.

_Além do mais, 'Ele' nunca me abandonaria... – _Yuki pensava, amassando e esfarelando o bilhete entre os dedos._ – Já fiz pior e ele sempre voltou, vai voltar outra vez... Mas que ele estava muito contente com Sakuma hoje, estava... Será...?_

Pensou por um instante, tentando decidir o que fazer para conseguir chamar a atenção do namorado para si sem que ele percebesse a sua manobra... Mas nada vinha à sua cabeça. Todas as idéias que pensava mostravam que tinha um claro interesse de chamar a atenção dele. Era exatamente isso que não queria que acontecesse. Precisava ser discreto.

**oOo**

Yuki estacionou diante do edifício da NG Records. Olhava para a fachada, pensando se queria mesmo fazer isso... Encontrar com Shuichi, sentir emoções que relutou por tanto tempo aceitar, mais que isso, demonstrar que estava 'sentindo falta' daquele furacão emocional que ele provocava na sua vida. Fazia uma semana, já. Uma semana no apartamento, convivendo com aquele silêncio insuportável, com o frio durante a noite, com a solidão, tudo que tanto desejou.

O segredo era simplesmente não pensar. Só descer do carro e aceitar o seu destino de braços abertos, fosse ele qual fosse. Entrou no prédio, passando pela portaria e subindo para o andar onde ficava o estúdio, torcendo para se encontrar com ele 'por acaso'. Virou o corredor deu um encontrão em alguém, apoiando-se na parede, quase perdendo o equilíbrio.

— Não olha por onde anda...? – Falou olhando para o chão, onde tinha alguém sentado, de cabelos cor de rosa. — Ah... É você... – Resmungou, cheio de contentamento por dentro, mas o olhar frio, intenso.

— Yuki...? – Falou baixo, um sorriso tímido e um olhar apaixonado na face, levantando-se e se aproximando, dengoso como sempre. — Você... Por aqui?

— Vim me encontrar com o Tohma, ele quer falar comigo. – Falou secamente, apreciando cada detalhe do rosto dele, querendo se chutar por ver o sorriso morrendo mais uma vez, por sua culpa.

— Eu... Pensei que... – Baixa a cabeça, desapontado, sua esperança morrendo mais um pouquinho.

— Oh, Shu-chan... Estava te procurando. Tohma concordou com minha idéia e marcou o Live. Temos quinze dias para ensaiar... – Olhou para o escritor, o cumprimentando com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Não ia facilitar o jogo para aquele escritor petulante. — Olá, Yuki-san... Gomenasai, mas não temos muito tempo, somente duas semanas. Vamos Shuichi, os outros estão esperando.

Voltaram pelo corredor com Shuichi olhando por cima do ombro, antes de entrar por uma das portas e sumir. Yuki estava com muita raiva, onde já se viu fazerem isso com ele? Ryuichi estava brincando com o perigo isso sim, desafiando a ele, Yuki Eire, com a maior cara de pau e ainda sorria cinicamente para provocá-lo!

Ainda por cima teria que ir falar com Tohma, por que ainda era capaz do vocalista atrevido perguntar se ele tinha se encontrado consigo. Tinha vontade de se chutar por dar uma desculpa tão idiota daquelas. Devia ter dito logo que viera ali para vê-lo e acabar logo com aquela situação ridícula e que era totalmente sua culpa.

**oOo**

O Live estava para acabar. O Budokan estava lotado. Assistiu o Live todo da última fileira da platéia, que estava enlouquecida com o belíssimo show. A apresentação tinha sido um sucesso estrondoso. Ryuichi tivera uma idéia de gênio, idéia totalmente de acordo com o vocalista que tinha mesmo um talento extraordinário, a verdadeira inspiração da música. Não era à toa que ele tinha sido o maior ídolo de Shuichi desde a adolescência, o exemplo profissional onde ele se espelhara.

Estava com raiva dele? Claro que sim! Ele frustrara completamente cada uma das suas manobras para se aproximar de Shuichi novamente. Estava sendo um páreo duro, um remédio muito amargo de engolir, por isso estava a ponto de apelar e se declarar em rede nacional se fosse preciso, para reconquistar o seu Shuichi.

Tentava prestar atenção ao show, mas sua cabeça insistia em lembrar-se das situações desgastantes e odiosas pela quais passara. Primeiro foi o coelho que ele comprara para Shuichi, por que sabia que ele gostava muito. Era igual ao que Ryuichi possuía, e pretendia presentear ao namorado. Antes que pudesse fazê-lo Ryuichi se adiantou e fez o mesmo.

Shuichi surtara em plena calçada, abraçando o coelho e o outro vocalista, encantado com o presente. O pior foi o tchauzinho que o Ryuichi safado dera em sua direção, antes de sair com 'seu namorado' para o ensaio sem deixá-lo nem falar com ele. Ficara louco de raiva, por que tivera que imaginar outro modo de se aproximar.

Isso levara alguns dias, até que se decidisse por um confronto mais agressivo. Mandara entregar uma caixa enorme de chocolates, o preferido de Shuichi, e ficara esperando por uma resposta dentro do carro. A ordem para o entregador era trazer uma resposta para o seu cartão:

_**Eu também sei ser gentil...**_

_**Podemos nos acertar e ficar**_

_**juntos novamente, basta um gesto seu.**_

_**Estou te esperando.**_

_**Yuki.**_

Recebeu a resposta? Oh, sim! Certamente que não era a que esperava, mas recebeu e o deixou espumando de raiva. Quase perdeu a compostura e por pouco não foi pessoalmente até o apartamento e quebrou o nariz daquele atrevido:

_**Boa tentativa, mas não foi desta vez.**_

_**Obrigado pelo presente,**_

_**Shuichi adorou os chocolates que 'EU' dei para ele.**_

_**Realmente foi muito 'gentil' de sua parte**_

_**a lembrança.**_

_**Ryuichi .**_

Só de lembrar sentia o sangue subir à sua cabeça e ferver, literalmente. Podia enfiar todos os pedacinhos daquele bilhete insolente pela garganta dele abaixo. Mas não ia adiantar, podia piorar, pois o vocalista era fã de Ryuichi.

A platéia explodiu em aplausos e gritos, o tirando se seus devaneios, com o final apoteótico do show, com uma chuva de confetes prateados caindo por todo lado. Os fãs foram ao delírio! Agora que já tinham deixado o palco, depois de retornarem para uma música bônus, podia ir aos camarins, afinal o tecladista da Nittle Grasper e presidente da NG Records era seu cunhado.

Estava chegando aos bastidores, onde um aglomerado de repórteres estava entrevistando os vocalistas das bandas, todos falando ao mesmo tempo e fazendo toda a sorte de perguntas, algumas delas inconvenientes, como aquela que estava ouvindo agora:

— Minha pergunta é para Shindou Shuichi, da Bad Luck. Shindou-san é verdade os boatos que temos ouvido nos últimos vinte dias? De que você seria o suposto ex-namorado do escritor Yuki Eiri, premiado como romancista do ano pelo Penkurabu Awards¹? – A repórter colocou o microfone diante de um cantor aturdido com a pergunta pessoal.

Yuki viu o sorriso se apagar do rosto bonito. Shuichi ficou vermelho e baixou a cabeça entristecido. Isso foi o que o encorajou e o fez tomar a decisão finalmente. Avançou para ele e passou o braço por seus ombros, assombrando a imprensa toda presente. Flashes espocaram de todas as direções, todos queriam falar ao mesmo tempo, mas com sua experiência ele olhou para outra repórter e fez um sinal com a cabeça, mostrando que podia fazer perguntas.

— Pergunto a Yuki Eiri, renomado escritor, romancista consagrado pelo meio literário e uma inegável legião de fãs por todo país: A que devemos sua presença no Live que uniu essas duas bandas excepcionais para fazer esse show histórico? É verdade que é parente de Seguchi Tohma, empresário musical e tecladista da banda Nittle Grasper?

— Yuki...? – O rapaz levantou o olhar dando com um par de olhos verdes enigmáticos e um sorriso indefinido nos lábios finos.

— Na verdade... – o loiro deu seu melhor sorriso afável para a repórter e respondeu com tranqüilidade. — Eu vim para levar "Minha Fonte de Inspiração" de volta...

— Hei! Quem você pensa que é...? – Ryuichi chegou mais perto do amigo, tirando satisfação, irritado com o comportamento do escritor, temendo que ele magoasse Shuichi mais uma vez.

— Eu é que pergunto: Quem você pensa que é? Não pode ir chegando e pondo a mão no que é meu.

— 'EU SOU SUA INSPIRAÇÃO, YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?' – Shuichi nem se dava conta de que os dois estavam discutindo por ele em cadeia nacional, diante de repórteres, fãs, jornalistas... — VOCÊ VEIO ME BUSCAR POR QUE ME AMA?!

— E ele é seu? Não me pareceu que ele tivesse dono...

— Aí é que você se enganou! Ninguém pode tomar o Shuichi de mim... Nem você. – Aproximou os lábios do ouvido do cantor de cabelos rosa e sussurrou apenas para ele, daquele modo frio que lhe era peculiar. — Claro que você é a minha inspiração. Eu não estaria aqui se fosse o contrário não é...?

E o vocalista, totalmente tomado pela emoção, com as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto pulou em cima do escritor, levando-os ao chão, numa cena digna das fotos de capa e matérias de primeira página em todas as revistas e jornais do país.

**oOo**

— "_**CONFIRMADO O ROMANCE TÓRRIDO ENTRE YUKI EIRI, RENOMADO ESCRITOR E SHINDOU SHUICHI, VOCALISTA DA BANDA BAD LUCK"... **_– O loiro jogou o jornal no chão. — _**"SHINDOU SHUICHI DO BAD LUCK É A INSPIRAÇÃO DOS ROMANCES DE YUKI EIRI! O cantor tem mesmo o coração do belo escritor?"**_ – Bufou novamente, jogando a revista sobre a pilha ao lado da cama. — _**"FÃS DE TODO PAÍS ENCANTADAS COM O ROMANCE ENTRE YUKI EIRI E SHINDOU SHUICHI"... **_– Mostrou o jornal para o namorado, jogando-o por cima dos outros já no chão. — Olha só o que eu fui capaz de passar por sua causa...

— Yukiii... – O cantor falou manhoso, os cabelos cor de rosa espalhados no peito do loiro, os dedos brincando sobre a pele, arrepiando os corpos cobertos apenas pelo lençol. — Repete que eu sou sua inspiração... Repete?

— Você já sabe... – Olhou para a cabeça descansando em seu ombro. – _Ainda não acredito que fiz isso..._ – Pensou sorrindo discretamente.

— Aaahhh... Mas fala de novo... – Pediu dengoso, passando a bochecha pelo peito e beijando o local em seguida.

Surpreendentemente aquilo não o irritou, pelo contrário, fez-lhe se sentir feliz pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Yuki apertou o braço em torno do corpo dele e levantou-lhe o rosto, encontrando os olhos brilhantes. Fitou-o com o olhar penetrante que é sua marca registrada e falou baixinho, confessando o que sentia.

— Aishiteru... – A declaração do escritor foi tão inesperada e a emoção de Shuichi foi tanta que perdeu os sentidos, desmaiando, literalmente, deixando o amante levemente indignado. — Custo tanto a falar um "eu te amo" e ele desmaia... Mas é a cara dele uma coisa assim. – Sorriu, se acomodando melhor na cama, com ele entre os seus braços e puxando os lençóis, os cobrindo melhor. — Mais tarde eu o castigo devidamente...

**FIM**

* * *

**Salada de polvo¹** - Tako No Fuumi Ae ou Salada de Polvo - São deliciosos polvos fatiadinhos que combinam com qualquer tipo de prato (até mesmo os de origem brasileira).

**Yakimeshi²** - Arroz colorido - Risoto à base de arroz japonês. Por conter carne e legumes, trata-se de uma refeição completa, não necessitando de qualquer acompanhamento.

**Frango com curry³** - Tori Niku no Karê Aguê ou Frango Frito com Tempero de Curry - A carne de frango com um leve toque deste condimento exótico, o curry, além de ficar saborosa e ligeiramente picante, proporciona uma coloração especial ao prato.

* * *

Muito obrigada a todos que além de ler, deixaram reviews:Lara Boger (Ok Amore! Que bom que gostou! o Anime é uma graça, voce tem que assistir, vou te mandar o link. Quanto à segunda parte que voce precisava tanto, aí está, espero que tenha gostado do final, mesmo sendo flufy! XD)

Meus agradecimentos também a todos os que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, espero que tenham gostado da estória.


End file.
